


Final Fantasy VII: Remake - Be a Dick to Jessie

by Streti



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cumshot, F/M, Multi, Oral, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streti/pseuds/Streti
Summary: Jessie isn't happy about Cloud leaving her hanging with no promises.
Relationships: Jessie/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Cloud was getting back to his pad after a long and hard night with Jessie, thrust together into racing through the neon-streaked streets of Midgar. But when he got there, Jessie had somehow slipped past him and she was waiting for him. There was something different about her than a moment ago but Cloud couldn't put a ring, errr, put a finger on it.

"Huh? Jessie? I thought... you were just..." he said to her.

Jessie gave her a teasing wink and a point of her finger.

"You said... 'No promises,' right? That's no way to end a conversation."

"So uh... did you bring pizza?" asked Cloud.

"Pizza? What pizza?" she asked back, looking like she had forgotten already. Cloud just shook his head.

"So uh, what are you here for?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid with me!" said Jessie. Then she put her left thumb and index finger into a circle, and pushed her right middle finger repeatedly through the hole, with a vigorous pace.

"Oh," said Cloud, like she had come to ask him for a round of changing filters.

"Don't 'oh' me!" said Jessie and grabbed his turtleneck. "I want you to make me 'OHHHHHHH!'"

Cloud looked around nervously to see if anybody had heard her loud sensual moan. Then he pushed her inside his room.

"That's more like it," she said with a smile, tease in her brown eyes.

"Okay, look. This is a one-time thing. If we do it, you'll shut up about it. Promise?"

Jessie watched him in silence, seeming pleased with herself. Then she said, "No promises."

Cloud grunted. "Fine. Just don't make this weird, ok?"

"No p--" started Jessie, but Cloud muffled her with his hand. Jessie shook it off, and kissed Cloud, now on the mouth.

He barely responded at first, but as Jessie kept pecking his lips, he slowly eased into it, and kissed her back, sending a flush on her cheeks. They pressed tighter into each other, and his tongue probed her mouth, and she was exhilarated to open up to his oral organ. They were soon locked at their mouths, breathing heavily as they kissed hungrily, their tongues in an intimate dance around each other.

To her surprise, it was Jessie who backed off. "Huhh... wow. You warm up fast."

"Don't think I'm warmed up just because my dick is up," said Cloud.

"It is!" said Jessie, noticing the hard lump in his pants. She moved back closer and caressed his hardness through the fabric, getting back into the kiss with a smile on her lips and an intoxicated desire in her eyes.

"You wanna suck it?" droned Cloud.

"Oh yes! Let me service your sword, my knight in shining armor!" said Jessie and kneeled in front of him.

"Are you gonna get weird?"

"I'm gonna get weird on your dick!"

"Guess that's a yes," commented Cloud dully.

Jessie opened up his zipper, and uncovered his hard erection from his pants. "Ahhhh," she moaned as she admired the rigid organ, then she took hold of it and pulled back the foreskin, and licked the head. The brunette beauty followed up by slathering his cockhead with saliva, then she wrapped her lips around his cockhead and slid down his shaft. Cloud looked at her, nonplussed. She looked back up at Cloud, his dick in her mouth.

With his meat slobbered up, Jessie started moving her head back and forth, letting her lips do the talking as she pleasured Cloud. When he placed a hand on her hair, she smiled a little around his tool, and picked up the pace of her blowjob.

"If that's how you wanna do it..." said Cloud, and grabbed her ponytail and chin, and held her head in place as he started fucking her pretty face. She looked up at him with excitement in her brown eyes, as he rammed her mouth with his cock. She kneeled still on the spot, taking it in as well as she could, some drool spilling out from her mouth and dripping down onto her breastplate.

"What's going on here?" came a familiar voice from the door. It was Jessie.

Cloud looked at the woman at the door, and the woman with his dick in her mouth. They were both Jessie.

"Yeah, what IS going on here?" he asked. Jessie slowly slid her mouth off from his sloppy meat.

"Oh shoot," said the previously cock-in-mouth Jessie. "Something's been changed."

"Changed? What? What are you talking about?" said Cloud.

"I'm from the future. Also I die in that future. And by me I mean you," she said and pointed at the other Jessie. "Spoilers!" she added.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"Never mind that. I've got a cock to suck!" said the time-traveling Jessie, and eyed Cloud's member eagerly as she stroked it.

"You just came here to give Cloud a blowjob?" asked the other Jessie.

"Wouldn't you?" asked the still kneeling future Jessie, Cloud's hard cock dripping precum in front of her.

"I would!" the current Jessie chirped.

"Right? Then how about you take over?" said future Jessie.

"Really? But you're going to die!" said current Jessie, or Jessie C.

"WE are going to die," clarified future Jessie, and let go of Cloud's throbbing tool. "At least we deserve to suck some cock before we go."

"You're right," said Jessie C, and kneeled in front of Cloud. She smiled up at him, and then placed her lips on his cockhead.

"Uhh... you're just fine with this? Both of you?" asked Cloud, as Jessie C slowly licked the head of his rod. "This is all normal to you?"

"These things happen all the time," said future Jessie, or Jessie F.

"Uh-huh," affirmed Jessie C, then slid her lips over his shaft.

"Forget everything I said about this getting weird," said Cloud.

"I don't even remember you saying that!" said Jessie C, strands of saliva connecting her mouth and Cloud's tool.

"Ugh," grunted Cloud.

Jessie F put a hand down her pants, and she was obviously fingering herself as she watched Jessie C suck off Cloud. After a while, she pulled as much of his cock and balls out of his pants as she could. She started stroking him, and licked his ballsack, then she took his personal Materia orbs into her mouth and sucked on them.

"Mmm... you've really got balls," said Jessie C, and rubbed her face on Cloud's sloppy nutsack.

"What did you expect?" said Cloud.

"I expected to love them. And I do!" said Jessie C, and pressed her nose into his scrotum. "The smell! The roughness! The feel!"

"Let me too!" said Jessie F, and kneeled next to Jessie C, and then took one of Cloud's nuts in her mouth. For all intents and purposes, they looked indentical, except for some slight differences in the hair. The Jessies, that is, and his nuts too for that matter.

"Can you be any less weird about my balls?" asked Cloud.

"NO!" the Jessies shouted in unison.

Jessie C started sucking off his cock again, leaving Jessie F to kiss, lick and fondle his sperm purse, which was the kind of purse that filled up on its own. When Jessie C stopped to catch her breath, Jessie F rubbed her face on Cloud's ballsack like Wedge's cats rubbed themselves on his legs. She practically purred as she felt the rough texture of his nutbag on her cheeks, and smelled the heady scent of his scrotum.

After a while, Jessie C took his cock back in her mouth, and Jessie F moved behind her.

"Want to try something rougher than his balls?" asked Jessie F.

"Can there be anything rougher?" asked Jessie C.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes!"

Jessie F took hold of Jessie C's ponytail and hair, and her chin, wiping some of her drool onto her turtleneck, and then pushed Jessie C's head forward. She barely moved.

"Pssst!" whispered Jessie F loudly to Jessie C, "You're supposed to give in to it!"

"Oh!" whispered Jessie C back, and relaxed her upper body.

Jessie F pushed Jessie C's head forward again, and this time her lips moved easily along Cloud's length. Then Jessie F pulled C back, and then pushed her forward again, and again, repeating the motion forcefully. When she had thought about Cloud facefucking her, this wasn't how she had imagined it. But she realized she got a perverse satisfaction out of forcing Cloud's cock into her other self's mouth, and she wondered if she would enjoy doing this with all women or just with herself. Cloud grunted and let out loud gasps, and both Jessies were surprised to see such open lust on his face.

Jessie C took in Cloud's cock easily, and even when Jessie F got tired, Jessie C could have kept going. The only sign of the ordeal was the copious amount of drool on her breastplate.

"What a slut," commented Jessie F.

"You should know," responded Jessie C with a lewd smile.

"I don't even know what to make of this," said Cloud, but he was breathing heavily.

"I know!" said Jessie C and moved behind him, and started stroking his rock hard cock. "Come on Cloud! Come on me!"

Jessie F got the cue and moved closer to Cloud, as Jessie C jerked him off. Jessie F extended her tongue out and looked at the spiky-haired mercenary. He looked almost pretty, wracked with pleasure, gasping, eyes closed, slightly hunched over. And then he trembled, and let out a soft wail.

"He's coming!" said Jessie C, and even as she said it, his cock was already spurting thick jets of spooge onto Jessie F, who had closed her eyes. Jessie C kept stroking him off, and he moaned in her hold, forceful blasts of white jism blasting Jessie F's features, mouth, red bandanna and brown hair. Jessie C looked in amazement from behind him as she saw her mirror image sprayed with abundant semen, and by her own hand as she aimed Cloud's spurting babymaker at her other self's face. Heavy strands of sperm crisscrossed over Jessie F's beautiful face, and still he came more, ropes of cum already hanging from her chin and splashing onto her chest, all over her blue turtleneck, breastplate and armor. Finally he stopped, spurting only a few more weak emissions onto her armor and pants, and then he was done, but so was Jessie F. 

The beautiful resistance fighter from the future was breathing almost as heavily Cloud. They stayed there for a while in stunned silence, Jessie C holding Cloud's cock, Jessie F swallowing the cum from her tongue and feeling all the rest of it slowly ooze down her face and drip down onto her armor and clothes with heavy splats, and Cloud recovering enough to look at the cum-covered Jessie in front of him. She was completely basted with his chocobo-butter.

"Ohhhh! I look cute in cum!" said Jessie C, the one without a huge cumload on her.

"What do you think Cloud? Am I 'cute'? Or a fucking mess?" asked Jessie F, with only one eye open. It looked like she was winking at him, but her other eye was just plastered shut with sperm.

"Still happy about my balls?" quipped Cloud.

"YES!" the Jessies answered in unison.


	2. Fuck What Once Went Unfucked

Thick splotches of Cloud's pudgy gonad goo were all over future Jessie's face and breastplate.

"Lemmie have a taste!" said current Jessie, and let go of Cloud's cock, a long strand of jizz hanging from the head. But Jessie F's head had loads of the stuff, and Jessie C kissed her future self, then rubbed her cheek on Jessie F's cheek, smearing the cum between their faces. Even to Cloud, it was a weird and curiously exciting sight to see the two Jessies kissing each other, sharing and playing with his spooge.

"So slimy!" chirped Jessie C, and then started licking Jessie F's pretty features, lapping up the copious chocobo-butter with her tongue. Her face was now glistening with a sheen of spunk. "So salty!" she continued. 

"Didn't know I was gonna get a review," commented Cloud.

"You're gonna get more than that, mister!" said Jessie C, licking up jism from her lips. "You're gonna see mine, I mean her, babies!"

"Babies?" asked Cloud.

"These babies!" said Jessie C and grabbed Jessie F's sperm-splattered breastplate, rubbing her hands on the mounds on the armor. "C'mon, let get this dirty thing off from you," she said to her slightly more spooge-covered self.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" said Jessie F, as Jessie C undid the clasps of her armor and removed the breastplate, and the rest of her armor.

"You should know," responded Jessie C with a wink. She proceeded to unzip Jessie F's cum-stained blue turtleneck leotard, and pulled it down to uncover her red bra.

"Ooh, red!" cooed Jessie C. Then she looked at Cloud, but he looked only mildly interested at best. Jessie C reached around her other self to reveal her tits.

"Wouldn't you like to wear a red bra?" asked Jessie F.

"Stop putting ideas in my head!" exclaimed Jessie C, and then she took off the red bra. She dangled it in the air and posed victoriously for Cloud. He looked nonplussed.

"Not a tits guy?" asked Jessie F brightly, and shook her chest lightly, making her pert breasts jiggle slightly.

"I've seen better," said Cloud.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about the girl from Nippleheim," said Jessie F, less brightly. Cloud averted his eyes.

"Also known as Tit-fa," added Jessie C.

Cloud grunted.

"Maaaybe he just needs to see more tits if that's what he's used to," said Jessie F, and undid the clasps on Jessie C's breastplate, then took it off with the rest of her armor. Quickly, she unzipped Jessie C's blue leotard, and pulled it down. Her face lit up when she uncovered Jessie C's naked titflesh.

"I knew it! Going commando!"

"It was a commando mission, so why not?"

"You were just hoping Cloud would see these," teased Jessie F, caressing her past self's boobs.

"You did it too, I know you did!" exclaimed Jessie C back to her future self.

"Of course. It was a commando mission after all," said Jessie F and suckled C's nipples.

"Watcha think Cloud? Like seeing me fondle my tits for you?" asked Jessie C, feeling up her future self's breasts. "They feel kinda different when I'm holding them this way," she commented, mostly to herself.

"You look good together," said Cloud.

"Finally! Some recognition!" said Jessie C.

"Wouldya look at that? He's up again, and just from watching us," said Jessie F, pointing at Cloud's re-erection.

"Even more recognition!" cheered Jessie C, and kneaded F's tits forcefully.

"We're just that sexy," said Jessie F with a smile at both Cloud and Jessie C. Then she went back to Cloud and kneeled in front of him. She pressed her chest against his cock, and started moving up and down. Her breasts weren't big enough to make it an actual titfuck, but she helped it along with her hands, and Cloud looked at her in that cute deer in headlights look, mouth slightly ajar.

"We could mosey over to the bed, if you like," said Cloud.

"He speaks!" said Jessie C.

"About sex!" said Jessie F.

"This is like a dream come true!" said Jessie C, holding her hands together.

"Stop weirding me out or I'll go to sleep on that bed and just have dreams that won't come true," said Cloud, and turned for the bed.

"Okay okay," said Jessie C.

Jessie F went after Cloud on her knees, like a fat chocobo slowly waddling forward. Jessie C followed and lightly slapped her alternate future self on the head, but they were both holding back giggles.

Cloud took off his boots, pants and armor, but when he started taking off his shirt, the naked Jessie C stopped him.

"Keep it on. You look cute like that," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I dunno! Can't you just take a compliment?"

Cloud shrugged, then lay down on the bed. Both Jessies crawled up close and admired his rock hard cock.

"Oh wow!" cooed F.

"Oh wowie!" chirped C.

"Thanks for the compliments," said Cloud, rolling his eyes. "Now are gonna come on me?"

"Ooooh yes!" exclaimed Jessie C, and practically jumped on the bed. She straddled Cloud and got his cute deer in headlights look again as she positioned his rigid erection at her wet and swollen lips, pushing the dripping wet crotchpiece of her leotard aside. Then she guided the head inside her, and pushed down. Cloud closed his eyes and gasped. Jessie C groaned. Jessie F bit her lip.

Cloud took hold of her butt as she started picking up her pace, and so did Jessie F. As she watched herself fuck Cloud, she rubbed her clit, feeling her excitement mounting up and unable to keep up with it, breathing deeper and deeper as she watched her other self's ass move faster and faster, grinding Cloud's cock. The partially undressed leotard hung off Jessie C's barenaked body, like Jessie F's off of her own almost fully naked body. She couldn't believe how sexy she and Cloud looked together. It was meant to be.

"Uhhh... Jessie? Other Jessie," said Cloud. "You don't need to wait for your turn or anything, you know." To emphasize, he flicked his tongue at her, and she almost dropped dead from how good he looked when he did it. She leaned over to the bed and kissed him, and he kissed back, soft and gentle, holding the back of her head, like he had all the time in the world, like the other Jessie wasn't riding him so hard she was making the bed squeak even louder than her.

When Jessie F detached from the kiss, all of her face felt burning hot, and Cloud flicked her tongue at her again, making her even hotter. She removed her cum-stained blue leotard and red panties, finally completely nude. Then she straddled his face, and he grabbed her waist, then tasted Jessie's raspberry. He started lapping her pussy roughly with his tongue, and Jessie F moaned. She met her own face, her other self, in sexual bliss, flushed and with an expression of sensual ecstasy. Was that what she looked like when she dreamt of Cloud, was that what she looked like right now with his tongue probing her wet entrance, or did she look different?

"I want it now... I need it... please," said Jessie F.

"Oh fine..." said Jessie C and rose up from Cloud's cock, wetness dripping down from her pussy onto his throbbing meat cleaver.

The Jessies switched position, and Jessie C let out a long moan as Cloud pushed his tongue inside her, past the pushed-aside leotard's fabric. But as Jessie F F'd Cloud hard, eagerly picking up speed, Jessie C pressed her C hard against Cloud's face, cunt-fucking his mouth, to make up for his cock filling her other self. The Jessies eyed each other like animals, like bitches in heat, ramming their identical pussies on Cloud, their barenaked bodies moving forcefully in ecstatic abandon.

"Mmmngh! Mmmmph!" protested Cloud as Jessie C smothered him under her, and he pushed her off from his wet face.

"Get on the bed," he said to Jessie C, and slapped her on the ass. When she rose up, Cloud saw the other Jessie, who was breathing heavily as she rode him. She was an alluring sight, her tits jiggling and her naked abdomen moving in beautiful form as his cock was lodged in her tight passage, again and again.

"Looks like you'll have to wait after all," he said to Jessie F, and lifted her up by the ass. She looked disappointed as she slowly rose up from his sloppy erection.

Jessie C lay on the bed, and Cloud laid her, penetrating her willing opening again. As he started fucking her, Jessie F pressed her naked body against his clothed back, caressed his chest and spiky hair, and kissed his neck, listening to the sensual moans of her other self as Cloud pounded her pussy, the leotard jumbled around her waist.

"Gah..." groaned Cloud, and turned to look at Jessie F. "You too," he said. "Move around."

"So commanding!" mewled Jessie F.

"I know!" mewled Jessie C. "And you should see how he looks when he F's you!" she said to Jessie F.

Jessie F got on the bed and C stayed by her, caressing her other self's familiar naked form as Cloud thrust into her, again and again. Then Jessie F plunged her fingers into C's C, and started finger-fucking her other self. Jessie C moaned as she felt familiar fingers inside her wet pussy, and fondled F's breasts and naked skin with an amorous look in her eyes.

"You too, on the bed," said Cloud to Jessie C, and grabbed her ass. She just smiled at her counterpart, and got on all fours on the bed.

Cloud pulled out from Jessie F, to the sound of her disappointed "Awww," and he now had two identical pussies in front of him, wet and begging for his cock.

He plugged Jessie C's hole, and kept plugging at it, ramming his achingly hard meat deep inside the tight squeeze of her hot snatch. As she loudly moaned her approval to Cloud, Jessie F started frigging herself, her own self, watching as her other self was fucked into ecstacy by Cloud. Jessie C had her eyes closed, head tilted slightly backwards, and it happened suddenly, she just kept moaning, louder, and rocked, first in pace with Cloud's thrusts, and tilted her head further back, and even Jessie F didn't realize at first that she was coming, that her other self was coming. The moans became a whine, and she arched her back, and shuddered forcefully, erratically. Jessie F caressed her breasts with her free hand, because she could, and realized she might never see this ever again, would never feel her own touch on her skin, in this way or any other.

Cloud breathed hard, as the other Jessie came, her pussy milking his cock for his seed, but he was helpless to stop his climax when coaxed by Jessie's orgasmic sex. Before he knew it, he was spurting semen inside her, filling Jessie's raspberry with cream. He pulled out with huge effort, grunting and gasping, but he only got that far before it was too much for him, surrendering fully to his eruption. His rigid rod spewed long, thick ropes of ejaculate all over the twin pussies in front of him, coating the Jessies' hungry nether lips with heavy cream. Jessie F was still frigging herself, and she gasped with delight as Cloud's hot manmilk landed all over her hand and pussy.

Suddenly, the post-orgasmic Jessie C slumped over Jessie F, while Cloud still continued spurting spunk all over them. Jessie C's ass and the jumbled leotard and Jessie F's crotch got abundantly splattered with his pearly goo, copious strands of jizz making a total cummy mess of the lower parts of both of the Jessies.

"Hnnngh..." grunted Cloud, breathing heavily as he watched the lewd sight of the jizz-decorated Jessies and their creamy raspberries, the deluge of white seed centered around their messy pussies. Jessie C's blue leotard was now even more of a cummy mess than F's had been.

"Is he done?" asked Jessie F, but Jessie C only sighed in response, spent and in post-climactic bliss. "Cloud?" she asked, but he just stumbled over to his discarded pants.

With a sigh of resignation, Jessie F picked up the pace of her frigging, pausing to scoop up some of Cloud's sperm into her pussy. With strained gasps, masturbating with her hand and snatch covered with Cloud's baby batter, the almost equally naked Jessie C spent over her, Jessie F came, breaking into ragged moans, shuddering and jolting, until she felt dizzy, and spent, and with final shocks of her body, her orgasm gave way to blissful contentment. She pulled out her hand, and tiredly tasted Cloud's seed, then gave her fingers to Jessie C for a taste.

Cloud wiped his cock off onto red panties, and then threw them onto the general direction of the Jessies' clothes lying around on the floor. He pulled up his pants and fastened his boots, then looked at the two Jessies. The two beautiful, mostly naked, virtually identical women were tangled up together, their nether regions adorned with his white, gooey sperm.

"I need someplace else to bunk for the night. Maybe Tifa's still up," said Cloud to himself, and left.


End file.
